Who is better?
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Two characters come together to brag about which of them is better, who will win? And who will go home whining like a little baby?
1. Sephy vs Kefka

Disclaimer: I own neither Final Fantasy 6 or 7, I own a copy of the games but I do not own the story.

(A/N: I got this idea from another Fanfic I read a while back, read, review, and enjoy, or I'll send these two after you .)

On a lone road, we see two men walking towards each other. One is incredibly tall in all black, with a some metal at certain joints, with long platinum hair. The other was shorter in green, red, and yellow clothing wearing an excessive amount of make-up and with shorter blonde hair. When they met each had different reactions, the taller man glared with a sneer while the shorter man was taunting the taller man with childish gestures. "I'm better than you clown boy," the taller one sneered.

"My name is Kefka, and you wish mommy's boy," the shorter man taunted.

"My name is Sephiroth, and you cannot even begin to compare with me," Sephiroth said.

"I can cast magic!"

"So can I."

"I killed my emperor."

"I killed the president of a company that controlled the entire world."

"I killed an entire city by poisoning the water supply!"

"I killed an entire village with my sword while burning it to the ground."

"I killed off an entire race!"

"I am the genetically altered descendent and reviver of a being that killed off an entire race while trying to destroy the entire planet."

"Too many big words. I killed off an honorable ally because I felt like it." Kefka grumbled as he made a confused face.

"I killed the most innocent enemy I had while she was praying."

"I unbalanced the world utterally destroying most of it!"

"I released mighty weapons bent on killing and destroying most of the world."

"I called down the Light of Judgement on anybody I wanted."

"I called down a meteor from space to destroy the entire planet."

"I became a living god!"

"I was already a living god, and my plan was to become an actual god."

"I had to deal with 14 enemies!"

"I had to deal with 5 powerful enemies and 2 annoying ones."

"I became an angel in the final fight!"

"I am the One Winged Angel and then I still had some fight in me after I lost the fight."

"I have a cooler theme song!"

"My song has lyrics,"

"I show up as the real me throughout the entire game."

"Well, I appear in three games." Sephiroth said smugly.

Kefka was actually silent at that, how uncharacteristic of him. He then stormed off with an anime angry cloud over his head while Sephiroth walked off with a smirk on his face.

Well, well, Sephiroth actually proves to be the better villain. I had my money on Kefka. I still say Kefka is better. Now review, if I get enough I may actually do an update with two other characters.


	2. Seymour vs Kuja

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy games

**Author's note:** Back by popular demand, it's Whose Better!

Walking down a dirt beaten path two figures walked. The first was a tall man with long blue hair, a flowing wizard's gown, and a tiny little potbelly. The other was a man with platinum hair, and in an incredibly revealing white outfit. They stopped and looked at each other, the taller man shivered in disgust and then sneered at the smaller. The other man crossed his arms and smirked in defiance. "So what's your name fatty?" the smaller asked.

"I am Seymour Guado, Meyster of Yeavon," the larger answered.

"See more guano?" the smaller chuckled to the other man's annoyance, "Allow me to introduce myself if you won't, I am Kuja."

"That's my name! Seymour Guado,"

"So Guano is your name? My poor fellow I almost feel sorry for you,"

"Oh will you shut up! I have a better name than you do! At least I have a last name!"

"I do as well, I just choose not to use it,"

"Very well, so what makes you think you are so much cooler than me?"

"I can summon monsters,"

"I summon Aeons,"

"I took control of Bahamut, the King of Dragons, one of the strongest Eidolons,"

"My Aeon was stronger than the Aeon Bahamut,"

"Ahh so Aeons and Eidolons are the same thing, that's good to know. Well I ride atop a silver dragon," Kuja said smugly.

"I rode atop Sin, the destroyer of Machina,"

"How big was this Sin?"

"Bigger than most cities,"

"What did it look like?"

"A giant fish…"

"I win," Kuja commented with a smirk and a flip of his hair.

"I almost killed of an entire race,"

"I sent three kingdoms to war against each other,"

"I can dispel Aeons,"

"That's a tough one to beat…." Kuja commented as he stroked his chin, "Ahh yes, I destroyed an entire planet."

"I forced the hero's main love interest into a marriage procession as my bride,"

"My goal was to destroy all of existence," Kuja countered confidently as he pointed a finger at Seymour.

"And it worked, kiss and all," Seymour finished leaving Kuja speechless, which made Seymour smirk very smugly as he walked past.

Author's conclusions: And what do you know….Hey what are you doing in here!

Back to the fic…

Sephiroth appeared before Seymour before he could leave the area as he grimaced, "Well guess what? I get to appear in a movie after I died in the game world, set after the game," Sephiroth said smugly as he began to walk off leaving both Kuja and Seymour fuming.

Kefka's Conclusions: Seymour earned himself more villain cred than Kuja by that one little act, Kuja turns to be a whiney little baby who was sad about the fact he was going to die. But Sephiroth still is cooler simply because he gets a movie appearance and they don't. Sometimes life just isn't fair for these villains, especially because I still haven't appeared in another game or movie!.

Author's Final say: Next time, I'll pair a couple of heroes up.


End file.
